I'd Walk Across The Ocean For You
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “Okay,” Dan laughed, taking her hand and kissing it gently. “Do you wanna go back home..I mean the loft?” He blushed at his fumble.


**Ever since I've had my marathon, it feels weird not to write lol. **

"Come on Serena. We still have to check in." Aaron smiled, tugging on her hand. They stood in the middle of the crowded airport, Serena unable to move for some reason.

She shook her head, dropping her hand from his. "I can't."

Aaron's smile immediately disappeared, turning into a frown. "Serena...I thought..I thought we were past this."

"You are, but...I'm not." She took a step back, eyes not meeting his. "I don't want to be with you."

"You don't or _won't_ be with me? Serena, Dan let you decide. You chose me."

"I know I chose you." She looked up, trying to smile. "We all make mistakes, don't we?"

"Serena...I love you." Aaron stepped towards her, trying to take her hand. "We're already here, so why not go?"

"Aaron," Serena let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Did you just hear me? I made a mistake. Remember what you said about love? You said its destined, that trying to prevent true love is stupid. You're doing that."

"I was talking about _us_. You and me, Serena." Aaron said, irritation coming alive in his voice. "We're destined."

"No. You were talking about you, Aaron. I'm talking about me and Dan." Serena glanced at her phone. "In fact, I should be with him right now."

She took her suitcase from him, walking away. "Serena!" She heard him call, but kept walking nevertheless. Her fling with him was over, she wanted Dan Humphrey.

She glanced down at her phone again, not seeing the guy heading straight for her and they collided, her suitcase landing on her arm.

Whimpering, she tried to push the suitcase off, but it didn't help that the guy had his leg on it. She sighed in relief as he got up, pushing the suitcase off as well. "I'm so sorry, I was trying to leave and I wasn't watching and -"

"Serena."

Her ears perked up at the familiar voice. "Dan? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your mom's."

He helped her up, not resisting when she collapsed in his arms. "Did you really think I would let you go to South America without a fight? I'm not going to Hudson for Christmas just like you're not going to South America. If you do, god help me, I'm walking there if I can't get a ticket."

"I'm not going." Serena whispered, burying her face in his neck to hide her tears.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something? What'd I say?" Dan said, holding her tighter.

"Nothing. I'm just so damn happy you're here." Serena laughed, brushing away her tears.

"Serena...listen. I want you to make a decision right now. If you-"

"You, I choose you." She cut him off, tears making a reappearance.

"You didn't even let me finish."

"Do I have to?" She giggled, leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I think you should know by now who my choice is."

"Alright then. You know, when I was coming here, I realized that no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to get over you." He suddenly looked away from her and frowned. "Dammit."

"What's wrong?"

"Aaron." Dan said simply, pressing Serena tighter against him.

"Serena," Aaron panted, out of breath from carrying his two suitcases. "Are you okay? I saw you fall, but I couldn't get through and-"

"Aaron, I'm fine. Thanks, but don't you have a plane to catch?"

"Not without you Serena."

"Aaron, look man." Dan said, stepping back as Aaron's hands turned into fists. "I'm really sorry, but I'm willing to do anything for Serena, including fighting you."

"As am I."

"Aaron, please. Just go enjoy your trip." Serena stood between the two, trying her best to prevent a fight. "I'm with Dan now."

Aaron's eyes turned on her and she involuntarily shivered. The saying, '_If looks could kill.._' crept into her mind. "I should have known girls like you would never put out. You're nothing but a -"

Aaron never got to finish his sentence as Dan shoved him into a bunch of luggage carts. "You either shut up or I'll personally make sure your raggedy ass won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Dan!" Serena put a hand on his arm, pulling him away. "What are you doing?"

"He insulted you." Dan growled. "Rather he was about to. I couldn't let him do that."

"Are you _trying _to get arrested?" Serena muttered, pulling him away before Aaron could get up.

"I'm sorry." Dan muttered, focusing on carrying her suitcase instead of looking at her. "I just...can't...I'm sorry."

"Hey, look at me." She put a hand on his cheek, smiling as he put his own hand on top of hers. "Its okay. Just try not to punch anyone tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Dan laughed, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Do you wanna go back home..I mean the loft?" He blushed at his fumble.

"I'd love to. After all home is where the heart is." Serena smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "So how exactly were you going to walk across the ocean if I had left?"

"I'd walk a thousand miles just to see you, Serena. I'd learn how to walk on water if I had to." Dan replied, helping her into a cab.

"That's so sweet. You'd have better luck swimming though." She giggled, leaning her head on his chest as he closed the door and the taxi zoomed off.

"Swimming? From here to South America?" Dan stared at her, shaking his head. "I could try."

"Well if you could, then I have one word for you." Her lips curled into a smirk as she closed her eyes. "Endurance."

"That might come in handy." Dan laughed, kissing her forehead. "I love you Serena."

"I love you too."


End file.
